The Littlest and the Last
by Demon-Angel-Princess
Summary: Dick, Jason, and Tim are engaged in a deadly battle for the last... When one of them finally manages to defeat the others, he is thwarted by their youngest brother at the last second... Will he give in!


**A/N: I saw a headcanon of this and immediately decided to write it because it was amazing. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please review or favorite!**

 **HC: Batman Human AU, bat bros fighting over the last cookie and then toddler!Damian walks in and "steals" it from Tim.**

Three pairs of blue eyes turned to look at one another in synchronization, each analytical mind reaching the same conclusion. There was only enough for one, and each of them knew they simply had to be the last one standing if they wanted the priceless treasure. Slowly and predatorily, they tensed, testing the waters and forming a plan to meet their goal and be crowned the winner. Then, all at once…

"Mine!" Shrieked Dick, lunging desperately.

Jason snarled, blue eyes icy and fierce as he challenged his older brother. "Forget it, Dick! You're not getting it even if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Tim smirked, an opening appearing as the other two engaged in hand to hand combat. He leaped forward, daintily flipping when Dick tried to grab him and sliding underneath Jason's flailing arms. Springing into a handstand, he pushed off and grabbed the platter. Holding it near his body, he curled up and hissed at the other two, daring them to attack.

"You're both wrong," he cackled. "It belongs to me!"

Tim triumphantly held the cookie in the air, waving it tantalizingly and watching how their eyes followed the tasty treat carefully. He would fight to the death for the last cookie, but he didn't have to because he already won.

They had a rule (well, Alfred had a rule) that whoever got to the cookie first, was allowed to eat it. The losers would have to forget it and move on, lest the dining room was destroyed in the battle again. The consequences of such an action would be so severe, that they managed to reign in their tempers and calm down.

The other boys frowned as Tim slowly picked up the cookie and brought it to his mouth.

"Tim, that's not fair," Dick whined, pouting at the lost dessert.

Jason simply crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at his younger brother.

Tim just laughed gleefully, taking his time to enjoy the prize. He wouldn't let them live this loss down, at least until the next time.

However, at that very moment, the very devil appeared in all his glory, storming through the door with flames exploding around him, and attacked Tim with no mercy.

Damian had crawled in and saw his older brother. Tim had a cookie in his hand, and it was the toddlers favorite kind.

"Cookie?" Asked Damian innocently, grinning and showing off some missing teeth.

Tim cringed, frozen in his tracks when his younger sibling sent him his infamous puppy dog eyes. Those things were weapons of war, because there was no way anyone could deny him when he opened his eyes real wide and they freaking sparkled with joy.

"No, it's my cookie, Dami…" He whispered, valiantly trying to hold onto any pride he had left.

The toddlers eyes filled with tears at being denied his favorite treat. His lower lip quivered, and all the boys absolutely melted.

"N-no cookie?" He sniffled, his little body shaking. Tim felt terrible when faced with such a broken-hearted and betrayed stare, and he instantly caved.

"Dami, don't cry, sweetie…" He said softly, walking to the youngest member of the Wayne family and picking him up gently. "Shh, it's alright. We can share it, if you want?" He spilt the cookie in half, holding out the bigger half to Damian as a peace offering.

The little boy sniffled one last time, then reached out and took the cookie carefully from his brother. When he had the dessert in his grasp, he beamed up at Tim with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you," he answered and leaned up to place a shy kiss in Tim's cheek.

(Who totally did not coo at how cute that was, no he did not. And neither did Jason or Dick, who would deny that ridiculous statement until their last breath.)

Tim grinned at Damian, eating his half of the cookie and then watched the toddler enjoy the rest with a fond look on his face.

Jason smirked, "Going soft there, Bird?"

His laughter was cut off when Damian licked his fingers and hugged Tim tightly. That was the cutest thing ever– seeing his little brothers cuddle, both smiling happily.

Dick squealed in joy and joined the hug. Damian kissed him on the cheek softly, giggling.

Then the three of them turned to Jason, who frowned at them.

"What, do you think I'm going to- ack!"

He was grabbed by Tim and dragged into the hug. Jason surrendered when Dami smiled at him brightly and kissed his cheek as well. The other two stifled their laughter (not giggles, but manly laughter) and hugged the unwilling participant as well.

Throughout all this, Alfred stood in the doorway to the kitchen, hidden from view. He smiled when he saw his grandchildren (or as good as) bonding. Damian had a way of getting anyone to do what he wanted them to, even give up the very last cookie…

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it,** **and if you did,** **please review and let me know what you thought! If you don't... Dami will use his puppy dog eyes on you..!**


End file.
